


Free Pass

by ScoreMassi



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Just an excuse to write this threesome, M/M, OOC, Oral Sex, Romancek, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sharing, Slash, Takes Place S3xE1, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Andreas, Versatile Peter, Versatile Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoreMassi/pseuds/ScoreMassi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny gives Andreas a one night 'free pass' to expel any lingering sexual tensions before their big day. Andreas decides to use it on Peter, and Roman won't accept being left out. </p>
<p>PWP Threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first contribution to this fandom. The initial concept isn't super original, but I haven't finished a piece in a long time, and I really just wanted to get this porn out of my head before the semester starts tomorrow.
> 
> Takes place sometime around Season 3, Episode 1.
> 
> Suggested listening: Anything by "Elektrik People" (the band Roman is listening to in the pool after Peter leaves him in Season 1).

There were already bottles of whiskey and more joints than they'd cared to count laying on the coffee table of Destiny's apartment. With her and Andreas’ recent engagement, Peter had decided to move in with Roman, and when his fiancée went in to work her shift at the diner, the older man insisted they have one last guys night before Peter brought his things to Roman's. Peter knew he would stay immediately, but still felt the need to put up a small fuss for the sake of it. Finally convinced, they'd spent the last few hours ‘shooting the shit and getting fucked up’ as they’d call it. 

Eventually things took a more sentimental turn, “For real though, I'm really glad you'll be marrying my cousin. You make her happy…” Peter said to the other man who wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders in what the werewolf assumed was friendship. 

“Thanks, Peter. I'm going to try my best for her, she's the best fiancée…She even gave me this whole ‘free pass’ for before the wedding and shit…” Andreas said, he held a joint in his hand casually.

Peter raised an eyebrow and took a drink of beer, “A ‘free pass’? What do you mean?”

Andreas sent him a side grin, “A one night get out of jail free card. Destiny says I have one night to get everything I need to get out of my system before we tie the knot. I gave her one too..let it all out before committing forever…” Andreas explains and Peter listens carefully.

“Oh yeah?” Peter asked, and took the joint his friend was holding to him, “Have you thought about what that night is going to entail?”

Andreas looked at him a bit more now, “A bit…” he moved a little closer to the other man, “There's been somebody I've been wanting to fuck for a little while…”

Peter moved his head so he was facing the other man, and realized their mouths were now inches apart. He looked at Andreas’ lips and up to his eyes again, let out a breathy laugh, and turned back to face forward, “You going to go for it then?”

Andreas hadn't moved, Peter leaned forward to tap some ash into the tray, “I'm not sure, he's always sending me these mixed signals…” The ‘he’ was not lost on the other man, “like he wants me, but won't let himself... I think it could be because I'm engaged to his cousin…” the last part was whispered so close to his ear Peter could feel the other man's breath.

Peter turned to him now, “What?” The other boy asked, not sure if he'd heard the other gypsy correctly. Instead of words, Andreas held Peter's shoulder and pressed his lips to his mouth. The werewolf was caught off guard, then kissed back for a moment that was lost on neither of them before pulling back abruptly, “Are you saying the one thing you want to do before you get married is fuck _me_?” Peter shook his head.

Andreas grinned, “Don't say it like that, it doesn't have to be today...just think about it…” 

Peter sighed, “Yeah...I'll let you know...but I'm not sure if Roman will like the idea…” he ran a hand through his hair.

“So you're considering it?” Peter could hear the smile in Andreas’ voice without looking at him. A pause, “What does Roman have to do with it?”

The younger man's leg began shaking involuntarily, “He's my...we don't label shit...but I mean, I'm moving in with him…” Peter always found difficulty explaining the true nature of their relationship to other people.

“So he's your boyfriend?” Andreas leaned in, his lips closer again, “Or not?”

Peter swallowed and finished the joint, putting it out, “Closer to it than not…” he said and stood up, putting on his jacket, “Look, I got to get going, but I'll let you know what he says…” the werewolf said, and despite the other man's protests walked out the door, hoping Andreas didn't see the growing boner in his pants. This was going to take a moment to process.

~~~

The next day Peter went back to collect some more items from his cousin's apartment; this time Destiny was there without Andreas. They were chatting and Peter eventually brought up the ‘free pass’ her fiancé had told him about. When the woman revealed that it was initially her idea to take a night to clear everything out of their systems the werewolf was shaking his head.

“Well has he told you who he wants to use his on?” he asked her, staring at her to get any sense of emotion.

A sly grin spread on her face, “He has…” She looked at him now, “You don't want to?”

Despite their Romani culture, Peter was still surprised at her nonchalance, “Destiny, he's your fiancé…”

“I think it's sweet he wants to keep it in the family, I also think you're the only other Romani for hundreds of miles…” Her smile made him think that neither of these reasons were the real reason Andreas wanted to fuck him and Destiny was okay with it...but they both seemed totally comfortable with it…

“You guys are too perfect for each other…” Peter said and took a drink of the beer she handed to him.

“So, are you going to do it?” She asked.

He tried to suppress a blush, “There's still one more person I have to talk about it with…”

~~~

Peter returned from Destiny's with some more things while Roman had still been at work. He put them away and went to lay on Roman's large bed. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a small container filled with joints. Lighting one he contemplated the last twenty-four hours and tried to figure out what he was going to say to Roman about it all.

When the taller boy came home the lights were on but Peter didn't answer his calls. He walked up the stairs to find his lover curled up asleep in his bed, napping the day away. He sat down next to his sleeping form and pressed a kiss to his friend’s lips, causing his eyes to flutter open gently. He leaned up to kiss the green eyed boy again, pulling him down by his shoulder to lay with him. The upir picked up a discarded joint and lit it for the both of them, they began to chat about their days and Roman could feel himself relax just having Peter here with him when he got off work. Eventually Roman asked the other boy how his trip over to Destiny's house had gone.

“It was...interesting, to say the least…” he laughed and leaned against the pillow covered headboard. Roman asked him why and he began explaining the ‘free pass’ Andreas and Destiny told him about.

“So what does this ‘free pass’ have to do with you?” The other boy asked and took a deep hit from the joint.

“Andreas want to use it on me…” Peter said simply and Roman turned his whole body to look at him.

Roman’s eyes took on a hint of jealousy in their deep green, “Oh, so the moral of the story is he wants to fuck you, and Destiny is okay with it?” he asked and the other boy nodded, Roman tried not to let his gaze turn into a glare, “And what are you going to do about it?”

Peter took a deep inhale, and then exhale, “You know? I'm probably going to let him fuck me…” he shrugged and watched as the muscles in Roman’s back and neck tightened at his words. The werewolf rolled his eyes, “Oh please, don't give me any sort of shit. You bang other people all the time, we said it didn't matter!” 

Roman’s mouth turned into a pout for a moment, “Not _all_ the time…” he said, feeling like a child being chastised, “Besides,” he continued, “Those are just random women so the media thinks I'm straight, not your cousin’s fiancé with a big fucking dick!”

Peter tried not to laugh at Roman's blatant hypocrisy, “Destiny already said it was cool...so do you have a problem with the fact that it's a guy? Or a guy with a big dick?” Peter grinned and moved so that his crotch was rubbing against Roman's thigh. He began to kiss the length of his lover's neck in a way he knew would drive him crazy.

Roman let his eyes close at the sensation of being kissed, “Both...neither...I don't know…” he said, in between locking his lips with the other boy, who had now moved to straddle his lap, “I don't like the thought of you getting fucked by some guy without me there…” he said, he wasn't even sure what he was trying to say now, his mind was foggy with weed and teenage lust.

Peter moaned, “Oh, so that just means you want to join along then?” he asked and ran his fingers up and down the other boy's sides.

The upir smiled into the next kiss, “I mean, I don't see why you should be getting all the action around here…” their next kisses were playful.

“I'll make it work…it's not like we haven't done it before...” Peter grinned and with these words Roman flipped them so that Peter was on his back. They didn't say another full sentence before they were fucking on Roman's bed. Several hours later Andreas got a text to come over to Roman's house alone the next night at 11 pm. He responded that he'd be there and they didn't say another word about it.

~~~

Andreas pulled up to the large house and into the driveway. As he walked up to the front door he realized he did not see any of Roman's cars, and wondered whether the upir was out, or if his car was just in the garage. He'd never actually been to the large home before, but couldn't help but think that Peter could have done worse for himself. He rang the bell and a few minutes later Roman answered the door. Andreas was met with the sight of his pale, shirtless chest, “You're early…” Roman said, almost as an explanation.

Andreas looked at his watch, “It's 11:45...Peter said 11 pm…”

Roman smirked and a rush went through the other man to have received such a look from the beautiful upir, “I just figured gypsies were always extra late for everything…” Andreas squinted his eyes at him for a moment, but had spent enough time with con artists and criminals to know when he was being tested.

“They say I'm one of the good ones…” Andreas chuckled and Roman shrugged a shoulder gracefully before moving to the side, silently inviting him inside. 

Peter, who upon hearing the bell had walked downstairs, met him with a hug. Peter was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a flannel with almost all the buttons undone. When he released himself from Andreas’ grip he moved over to the upir and pulled his shoulder down to kiss him. He rested his hands where creamy skin from Roman's lithe waist met his tight black pants and hooked his thumbs below the fabric. When he pulled back, one of Roman's hands remained around the werewolf’s waist as Peter turned back to the other gypsy, “Do you want to smoke a joint? Have a beer?” 

Andreas nodded, Peter had been vague when he invited him over, but he was pretty sure he knew what was happening, “Sure, both….” he grinned and so did the other boy.

“There's already some upstairs…” Peter said and made a gesture toward the second floor with his neck. He placed a hand on Roman's lower back and gently pushed him in that direction, the taller man beginning to take long strides up the steps. Peter went upstairs next, followed by Andreas almost immediately after. When the older man entered the room music was playing easily in the background. Roman was already seated against the headboard on one side of the bed as he watched Peter crawl into the middle. There was a gap on the other side of Peter that Andreas assumed was for him and slipped onto the bed. It was one of the most comfortable and soft beds the Romani had ever laid in, he could see why Peter wouldn't mind moving in here. 

Roman grabbed beers for each of them out of a twelve pack sitting on the bedside table, and then a joint which he lit, hit, and gave to Peter. They talked easily for a bit before Peter asked if Destiny knew he was using his ‘free-pass’ that night. He said he'd just mentioned he'd be going to Roman's and didn't know what would happen from there.

“Well, what do you _want_ to happen from here?” Peter asked and shot him a look behind his bottle of beer.

Andreas took a breath, and leaned in closer to Peter, “Based on where we are, I think you know exactly what I want…” his hand moved to Peter's hip, Peter’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

It was Roman, however, who spoke, “You want to come into _my_ house and fuck _my_ man in _my_ bed…” his words were territorial, but his tone was so sexual Andreas felt a twitching in his pants.

_Play it cool, he's an upir...he's trying to scare you..._ Andreas thought to himself, his voice came out smooth and confident, “Don't worry, I'll fuck you too if you want…” he said the statement to be bold, almost taunting, but the reaction he received was not what he was expecting. Roman’s eyes darkened with lust and Andreas looked down to see the straining hardness in the upir’s tight pants. His head spun at the thought of Roman Godfrey getting a boner for him...the thought of fucking that tight ass…

Taking this as a good sign, Peter turned and kissed Roman with passion, sucking the taller boy's full bottom lip between his teeth, leaving the soft skin redder than usual. When the kiss broke Peter turned his head and moved to kiss Andreas, who reacted with appreciation immediately. He held the back of Peter's head, running his fingers through dark locks. Their tongues met briefly before they broke apart, pulling away from each other by only inches. Peter then moved his head back and dragged the backs of the other two men's heads to bring them together. Roman closed his eyes and went where Peter’s hands pulled him, Andreas stared at the billionaire the entire time. He held the other boy's face for a moment and sucked the upir's bottom lip for longer than necessary before Roman’s green eyes opened to meet him. The look was just too intense, and he pulled back. 

Their breaths were heavy and Roman moved his hands to pull Peter's flannel completely off his body. When the clothing fell to the floor Roman leaned in and kissed one side of his neck, sliding his hand from a jean clad thigh to pinch one of his nipples briefly. Andreas pulled off his t-shirt and leaned to Peter's other side, both men licking and sucking at Peter's neck, lips, collarbone, chest...as he closed his eyes and leaned back to just enjoy the sensation he wrapped a hand around each of their shoulders. He enjoyed the feeling of hands and mouths on his body, causing his cock to grow harder in his pants. Eventually Peter could feel a hand palm over his growing bulge and looked down to see Roman unbuckle his belt as Andreas’ large palm moved over Peter's clad length.

Andreas lifted Peter's hips while Roman slid off his jeans, and now Peter lay naked between the two other men. The oldest man gave Peter one more kiss before moving so that he was laying between the werewolf’s legs. Roman continued kissing his neck as Andreas licked up and down the length of Peter's cock before taking the head into his mouth. Peter hissed in pleasure and Roman twisted one of his nipples, then opened his own pants and discarding them before taking his manhood in his hand. 

When Andreas began moving his lips up and down Peter's cock, the younger gypsy opened his eyes to see Andreas was still wearing his pants. He turned to kiss Roman again and whispered against his full lips, “Why don't you tend to our guest?”

The smirk Roman gave Peter made Andreas’ cock twitch, and when he turned those green eyes on him, he was still stroking his big cock explicitly, “Is that what you want, Andreas? You want me to suck your cock?” his words were warm, almost a purr... _fucking upirs_ …

Andreas lifted his mouth from Peter's cock just long enough to say, “Since the moment I saw those lips…” he said and Peter moaned, tangling his fingers through dark curly hair and pushing him down onto his erection. Roman moved behind him, and wrapped his long arms around Andreas’ waist. He kissed the back of his neck as he unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants from behind him. The older man moaned around Peter's cock as Roman grabbed his cock, pulled him out of his tight pants, and stroked him a few times. Roman met Peter's eyes for a moment before pushing the other man's pants down to his ankles. Andreas moved to take his pants completely off and Peter moved sit up more against the headboard. Andreas settled between his legs and began to suck his cock again.

Roman moved the engaged man so he was resting on his knees, ass sticking in the air in contrast to where his face worked in Peter's lap. Roman tapped his thighs, moving them further apart before reaching through his legs and taking him in his hand from where his hard on strained against his stomach. He pulled it down and stroked him a few more times before lifting it though his legs and taking Andreas’ cock in his mouth from behind. Peter moaned at the sight of his lover's lips wrap around the other man's big manhood. When he released the flesh from his mouth, Roman began licking lines from the tip of Andreas’ head, sucking on his balls, and then up to his tight heat. Andreas moaned when the upir’s long tongue circled his sensitive skin. Roman moved around Andreas’ dick like they had been lovers for years.

Roman’s playful actions made Andreas crave more, and licked down to Peter's ass. He made similar motions to Roman's, making Peter squirm and it wasn't long before the werewolf felt Andreas’ finger brush against his hole. He made gentle circles as he continued to move his lips up and down his cock, moving in slowly. Peter kept his hands wrapped in the other gypsy’s hair as he watched the other two men. The werewolf moaned and asked for more, his request was met with another finger. The older man scissored Peter, curling the fingers against his prostate, moaning around his cock when Roman fucked his ass with his tongue. Andreas inserted a third finger, and then a fourth, stretching the tight hole for his big manhood. Peter probably was already ready, but all three of them were enjoying the sensations. 

Eventually it was Andreas who grew impatient and needed more, “Mm...Peter...you're so ready for my cock…” he moaned, causing Peter to open his eyes. He nodded and Roman released Andreas as the other man moved to line himself up with Peter, who was now laying flat on his back and handed him a bottle of lube. Roman moved up to kiss Peter again, stroking Peter's erection with one hand, his own with the other. The werewolf took deep breaths as Andreas slowly pushed into him, he relished the feeling of Roman's hand on him to ease him into the other man's stretching cock. When Andreas bottomed out inside Peter he took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being fully sheathed in the tight heat. When he began moving his hips in shallow movements, Peter patted his chest, motioning for Roman to sit on him. The taller man moved gracefully to hook his leg over Peter's shoulder, both his knees on either side of his lover's head. Peter moved his hands to rest on Roman's tight ass, pulling him forward and lining his big cock up with his mouth. He moved his hand to grab Roman's cock from where it stood straight against his stomach and tapped it against his tongue a few times before taking him into his mouth. The green eyed man moaned and slowly began fucking Peter's mouth, he could feel the bed move from where Andreas was fucking Peter. 

Andreas leaned forward and placed a wet kiss on the back of Roman's neck, and moved down slowly to his shoulder, making him shiver for a moment. Peter moved his mouth to suck each of Roman's large balls into his mouth before he slipped one of his own fingers between his lips. He sucked the digits in for a moment before slipping them under the other boy and Andreas could see as one of those long digits began disappearing between his cheeks into the tight passage. He heard the blonde moan and Peter drove his fingers deep inside the other boy's hole in a way only an every day lover could know how to do. Andreas could tell Peter had found his prostate almost immediately by the way Roman held Peter’s hair with his hands, fucking slowly against the fingers and his friend’s mouth, the sight made Andreas speed up his motions.

The werewolf could no longer see the man who was fucking him, but the fast snap of his hips made him assume he was enjoying himself. Roman moved a hand behind him and began stroking Peter's rock hard erection in tune with Andreas’ quick movements. The sensation of being double penetrated by the two beautiful men grew to be too much for the werewolf after a bit, and eventually Roman could feel a hot stickiness on his hand and where Peter's come was splattering on his back in ribbons. Andreas watched as the other boy spilled his load, the sound of Peter's masculine moans a nice change of pace from his fiancées feminine coos.

Andreas pulled out of him when he saw that Peter had ridden out his orgasm and Roman moved off of him in order to kiss him again. When Andreas moved away, Roman moved between the werewolf’s legs, his tongue lapping up Peter's cum and then taking his still hard cock into his mouth and cleaning it of cum. As Andreas watched Roman recover the other boy he couldn't help but remember being eighteen years old with an unending boner. Peter looked over to where Andreas settled next to them and eyed his still rock hard and now glistening cock.

Peter moved his hand to rub the pad of his thumb over Roman's cheek and then his lips, making green eyes match his blue, “You want him to fuck you now?” he asked Roman and then looked at Andreas, Roman moaned with his mouth full of cock, “I prepared you for him…” he said and leaned forward to kiss the other boy on the top of the head. Roman moved his hips so he was on his knees and stuck his ass up, exposing his now gaping hole for the older man.

Andreas swallowed and bit his lip, moving behind Roman and leaned down to lick the sensitive hole for a moment, then lined himself up with the tight heat. He looked at Peter, who was still flushed from his orgasm, spread out on the bed with his billionaire boyfriend’s face in his lap. He smiled at Andreas, telling him to do it, and the older man began pressing into the tightness. He went slowly at first, but after he'd entered the eighteen year old completely, he felt pale hips begin to push against his cock impatiently. Roman, who was never quiet, moaned and whimpered around Peter’s erection as Andreas began to drive his hard on in and out of his ass. Peter could feel Roman's body pushed forward with each thrust as his throat took him in deeper and deeper. Roman reached between his legs and began to stroke himself before his hand was pushed away by the older man's. Andreas wrapped a hand around Roman's large dick and began jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

Andreas looked to Peter, who was now fully erect again and Roman moved his face down to begin licking edible lube and pre-cum from his ass, “Fuck...you're so dirty…” the older man breathed and when Peter's ass looked clean again he pulled out. He pushed Roman's lower back gently so he was now laying on top of Peter. The werewolf wrapped his legs around Roman's waist and the taller boy ground their cocks together, still on his knees. The older man looked at their two bodies pressed to one another, both their asses exposed, stretched, and waiting for him. He lined himself up to Peter and pushed into the still relaxed hole with ease, he thrust in and out a few times before pulling out and doing the same to Roman. The upir’s hand slipped between them and gripped their two cocks, jerking them simultaneously, as Andreas went back and forth between them, fucking them both as they made out and enjoyed sweet friction as their rubbed their cocks together. 

When Andreas felt the bubbling of an orgasm begin to twist in his lower stomach he pulled out and had them switch positions to keep himself from cumming. He flipped Roman over on to his side, and then Peter in front of him so they were spooning. Andreas moved behind Roman and lifted a long leg for access to his sweet hole. He knew he was here to fuck Peter, but he couldn’t help the power trip that flowed through him at the thought of fucking the cocky billionaire right in his ass. He slipped into the relaxed heat and began pumping into Roman, who had in turn pressed his hard cock to Peter’s ass and began fucking him as well. They moved at Roman's pace, thrusting into Peter and back into Andreas’ hard cock. Andreas reached over the other boy and began stroking Peter's hard on.

Andreas was getting so close he had to keep pulling out of Roman, slapping the hard head of his dick on the upir’s ass cheeks. Roman moved his hand under his own leg and cupped Andreas’ balls, pulling them gently until the older gypsy could no longer handle the pressure building in his abdomen. Waves of pleasure crashed over him as he slammed himself into the young billionaire. When his orgasm subsided he pulled out of Roman and moved to lay on his back.

Peter and Roman moved so Roman was on his back, and wrapped his legs around the other boy's waist. Peter leaned down to kiss his friend as he pressed into him and began fucking him with gentle pumps, as a lover would. Andreas was caught off guard by the affection as their fuckfest turned into love making. He didn't realize the two of them were this in love, he figured he should have known. Peter began pumping Roman's cock the way he knew he liked and fucked right into his prostate. Roman was whimpering and eventually cried out as his orgasm poured over him. Feeling his friend’s cum splatter on his chest he increased his pace, mixed with Roman's hands on his balls, and a few moments later felt himself cumming harder than he had earlier. They fucked until Peter's dick was limp and collapsed next to Andreas on the bed.

None of them said a word for a while until Roman got up to take a shower. The other two men followed behind him and they bathed each other at a slow, relaxed pace. When they got out Andreas put on his clothes and the two eighteen year olds put on some pajama pants. Insisting he needed to get back to Destiny, the older man walked out the door, giving each of them a long kiss goodbye before walking to his car and driving away. Roman walked to the kitchen and grabbed a few beers before they both headed back up the stairs. 

~~~

Peter didn't see his cousin or her fiancé for a few days after their encounter, but when they did she said nothing about it beyond a knowing stare and an offhanded comment about being the only one in the room to not have fucked Roman Godfrey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
